A ultima chama
by Uchiha Kaitos
Summary: Após vencer Kakuzu e Hidan, a próxima missão de Konoha é resgatar Sasuke.Os melhores times de Konoha são escolhidos para a missao, liderados por....Jiraya!Sem yaoi....
1. Início

NARUTO

A ultima chama

(ATENÇÃO:ESSA HISTORIA IGNORA O FATO OCORRIDO NO 343 EM DIANTE)

1-O início

Já faziam 2 meses desde que Naruto voltara pra Konoha.Da Akatsuki, 3 membros já tinham sido derrotados.Sasori da areia vermelha, Hidan e Kakuzu, a dupla de imortais.

Akatsuki estava fraca, e seria uma ótima hora pra atacá-los, mas a prioridade era atacar Orochimaru, e reaver Sasuke.

Jiraya bolara um plano, graças a seu informante, ele sabia por onde estava o esconderijo de Orochimaru, e precisava de uma equipe para isso.

JIRAYA:Preciso de 4 times.

TSUNADE:4??É muita coisa!Por que não vai com uma só e procura com eles o esconderijo?

JIRAYA:Não temos todo esse tempo, 4 times acharão muito mais depressa que 1 time só.

TSUNADE:...

JIRAYA:Além do mais, é de Orochimaru que falamos!Mesmo 4 equipes não dão conta de toda sua força militar!

TSUNADE:Pois bem...escolha 4 equipes, e quando achar, mande o recado pra konoha, que iremos ajudar.

JIRAYA:Hai!

Jiraya sumiu da sala da Godaime Hokage.

JIRAYA:Kakashi, reúna seu time, e traga-os aqui.Você tem 30 minutos.

KAKASHI:O que??Pra que?

JIRAYA:Uma missão, seu time tem um grande interesse nisso.

KAKASHI:E...que missão seria?

JIRAYA:Vamos atrás de Orochimaru!

KAKASHI:O-Orochimaru?É pra já!Me espere aqui Jiraya!

Kakashi procurou seu time, que estava todo no Ichiraku Ramen.Depois de explicado...

NARUTO:Orochimaru???SASUKE!!!

SAKURA:Sasuke Kun...

SAI:...

KAKASHI:Rapido, vamos encontra Jiraya...

O time 7 saiu do Ichiraku em direçao a sala da Hokage, para encontrar Jiraya.QUando chegaram, estava lá o time 8(Kurenai, Kiba, Shino e Hinata) e time Gai(Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten).Faltava o time 10, evidentemente.

NARUTO:Cadê esse Shikamaru??

KAKASHI:Jiraya...quem...quem ira liderar o time 10?

JIRAYA:Não se preocupe, ja pensei nisso.Yamato cuidará de tudo.

KAKASHI:Yamato??

YAMATO:Eu mesmo senpai!

KAKASHI:O que?Quando você chegou??

YAMATO:Esta ficando desatento, não é senpai?

SHIKAMARU:E ai Naruto?

NARUTO:Shika!Você chegou!

INO:Vamos ver quem se sai melhor, Testao!

SAKURA:Pode crer...porco!

JIRAYA:Não é hora de brigas!Rápido, vamos!

E assim o maior batalhão de Konoha saiu em busca do último Uchiha.

JIRAYA:A jornada demorara uns dias...então se preparem...

NARUTO:Vamos logo Ero-Sannin!

No caminho, Sakura e Naruto conversavam.

NARUTO:Você não ta animada, Sakura chan??

SAKURA:É...to...

NARUTO:O que foi??Por acaso não quer o Sasuke com a gente?

SAKURA:Querer eu quero...mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo...

NARUTO:Então!Fique alegre!

SAKURA:Mas é que...eu tenho medo que seja como da outra vez...

NARUTO:Não vai ser...

SAKURA:Como você sabe?

NARUTO:Porque senão minha promessa não ia valer!

Naruto fez pose de Nice guy pra Sakura, que riu.Passou meia hora, uma hora...uma hora e meia...até que a noite chegou, e os shinobis de konoha decidiram acampar.No acampamento, 2 sapos de Jiraya, um cachorro de Kakashi e um Kage Bunshin de Naruto ficaram de guarda.No dia seguinte, todos saíram cedo.

JIRAYA:Enfim chegamos, a Floresta dos pecadores.DIzem que Oto está perto dessa floresta.

NARUTO:Quem "dizem"?

JIRAYA:Eles...

NARUTO:E quem são eles?

KAKASHI:Crianças, parem com isso...temos que achar Oto.

YAMATO:Senpai está certo...Vamos nos separar.Cada time procura por um lado.

JIRAYA:Time Kakashi procurar pelo Norte, time Gai pelo Oeste, time Asuma pelo Sul e time Kurenai pelo Leste.Eu vou procurar informações na cidade.

TODOS:Hai!

E assim cada time começou sua busca.


	2. O bando prateado

NARUTO

A ultima chama

(ATENÇÃO:ESSA HISTORIA IGNORA O FATO OCORRIDO NO 343 EM DIANTE)

Minha primeira fic...comentem e GOSTEM por favor...

2-O bando de prata

O time Kakashi seguiu para o Norte.Adentrando a floresta, silenciosamente os 4 shinobi avançavam.Pulando pelas arvores, vigiando constantemente.Kakashi faz sinal para que parem.

KAKASHI:Sai, ali(apontando)

SAI:Hum...Hai Senpai!

Sai pula num matagal um pouco à frente.É possível apenas perceber movimento pelas plantas, mas complemtamente impossivel saber o que se passava ali.Tensos, o movimento começa a aumentar, Naruto quase pula pro mato, mas Kakashi faz sinal para que espere.

KAKASHI:O que?

Uma kunai voa em Naruto, um shinobi aparece com uma kunai no pescoço de Sakura, outro em frente à Kakashi.

???:Hatake Kakashi, eu presumo...

KAKASHI:Sim...e voce seria?

???:Sou Hourubu, o shinobi da prata.

KAKASHI:Ah...sua reputaçao o precede.Não sabia que trabalhava com Orochimaru.

HOURUBU:Ninguem sabia.Agora, vamos com as coisas.Seus dois alunos já eram.A garota e voce vivem se entregarem todas suas armas e sairem daqui.

KAKASHI:Já eram?Huhuh...meu caro Hourubu, como grande ninja, voce não devia ter certeza da morte de seu oponente sem conferir o corpo antes.

HOURUBU:?Como?

Hourubu olha o cadaver de Naruto, quando esse vira fumaça.Naruto pula duma arvore acertando 2 dos Shinobis de Hourubu.Sai surge de uma arvore e cria 3 javalis de tinta e um Oni.Rapidamente, 3 shinobi caem no chão, inclusive o que segurava Sakura.

KAKASHI:Meu time não é um time qualquer.Nem seu bando vai nos parar!

Kakashi e Hourubu avançaram um no outro.Naruto fez um Kage Bunshin e começou a brigar com vários.Sai criava Onis pra brigar.Sakura curava os membors do time.

Depois

HOURUBU:Nã-não entendo...como pirralhos como voces me venceram?

KAKASHI:Voce não entende não é?Pra começar, seu bando tinha uns 2 ou 3 que prestam.Meus garotos não são fracos como pensa.Rapidamente percebemos a armadilha.Naruto criou 2 kage bunshin, e mandou um deles fazer henge, se disfarçando.O Naruto e Sai que atacaram eram na verdade dois clones.Viemos para essa missão preparados para o combate, então um grupo pé de chinelo como o seu nunca nos venceria.O problema era voce, um shinobi experiente e poderoso.Mesmo com grande força, nem mesmo Sai tinha técnica e estrategia para te derrotar, por isso eu cuidei do assunto.Uma vez usando o Sharingan, voce não foi problema.

HOURUBU:Oh, é isso...estou, impressionado!

KAKASHI:Tem algo mais...

HOURUBU:?

KAKASHI:Meu time tem um motivo pra estar aqui brigando...não é como o seu que está lutando por uma merreca de dinheiro.Eles aguardam ansiosamente por isso há 2 anos.Nada vai tirar essa vitoria deles.

HOURUBU:...

KAKASHI:Bom, fim da linha para voce...

HOURUBU:Vá em frente...

Kakashi avança e corta a garganta de Hourubu com um kunai.

NARUTO:Sensei...e agora?

KAKASHI:Agora, nós lutamos!Em frente!

**Ei caras, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Não percam no proximo capitulo, a Besta verde de konoha entra em açao!**

**TERKINALOTO**

**Com certeza, os caps ficarao maiores com o decorrer do tempo...eu faço isso porque eu conto apenas o que quero conatr no cap...e mtas vezes isso n da muita coisa...é isso q ocorre**

**fica calmo, o neji vai brigar bem dessa vez**

**RODRIGO "NARUTO BOY"**

**Realmente, ñ é minha intençao matar shinobis importantes de konoha, so se for preciso...**

**Quanto ao Itachi, ele so vai aparecer no projeto seguinte meu...**

**Abraços pros dois, e vlw por comentarem!**


	3. A provação de Lee

NARUTO

A ultima chama

(ATENÇÃO:ESSA HISTORIA IGNORA O FATO OCORRIDO NO 343 EM DIANTE)

Minha primeira fic...comentem e GOSTEM por favor...

"legenda"

Shino Rapper Stylenarração e falas

_Shino Rapper Styleflashback_

**Shino Rapper Stylefora da historia**

(Shino Rapper Style)pensamento

Shino Rapper Styleação

3-A provaçao de Lee

O time Gai avançava sem a seguinte formação.Lee na frente, Ten Ten logo após, Gai como terceiro e Neji vigiando por ultimo.Lee empolgado, estava numa certa distancia de Ten Ten.

GAI:Lee, mais calma meu aluno!Assim voce nos denuncia!

LEE:Mas Gai sensei, eu quero logo encontar os inimigos!Assim poderei provar à todos quanto melhorei...E poderei honrar seu nome!

GAI:Lee, aprenda algo.As vezes a vida de quem amamos vale mais que sua palavra!

LEE:Voce tem certeza Gai-sensei?

GAI:Claro LeeNice Guy

LEE:Olhos brilhando

LEE:Certo Gai-Sensei!Vamos com cautela!Avante e sem medo!

TEN TEN:EI ei,

NEJI:Idiotas ao quadrado...

GAI:Vamos!Aproveitem a juventude!

E assim o time mais animado de Konoha segue a busca por Orochimaru e Oto.Rapidamente, o time Gai avança pela floresta, sempre desviando de armadilhas graças ao Byakugan de Neji.Subito, Gai faz sinal para parar.

NEJI:São 5.

TEN TEN:Devem ter um treino razoavel, para ficarem como guardas de Oto.

LEE:An?

O Time Gai capota.

GAI:Lee, meu caro...guardas pela regiaosussurando

LEE:Que?Gai-sensei, fala mais alto, não to ouvindo..

TEN TEN:Gota

Rapidamente os shinobi de Oto surgem e atacam Gai, o capturando.

NEJI:O que?Eles são bons!

Um shinobi surge atras de Ten Ten, capturando-a.Neji derruba 3, e enfrentava mais 4.

LEE:Achei que eram só 5!São muitos...Neji e eu nao daremos conta de todos!

LEE:(Aquele deve ser o lider...derrube-o e o grupo ficará desorientado...e Gai sensei ficará orgulhoso de mim!xDD)

Lee avanço no líder, e começou a brigar com ele.Ele era muito habilidoso em Taijutsu, mas Lee não ficava pra trás.Quando Lee tirou os pesos a vitoria começou a vir pra ele, mas o misterioso líder usou seu Ninjutsu e derrubou Lee com um Suiton!Suiryudan no jutsu**(não sei escrever essas coisas...)**.

LEE:Esse cara é forte, mas nem tanto...vou abrir o 2o portao e vencer ele...vai ser facil!

Nesse momento o lider deu a ordem de acabar com os reféns, e o bando ia eliminar Ten Ten.

LEE(E agora??Se eu for salvar Ten Ten, perco a chance de honrar meu mestre...além do mais, Neji está lutando contra muitos adversários, e não tem chance de salvá-la...e agora?)

_GAI:Lee, aprenda algo.As vezes a vida de quem amamos vale mais que sua palavra!_

_LEE:Voce tem certeza Gai-sensei?_

_GAI:Claro LeeNice Guy_

LEE:Gai sensei...como esqueci sua liçao?Nice GuyVamos lá!

Lee avança rapido como sempre sobreos inimigos.Rapidamente um Dynamic Kick despacha um, o Konoha Sanpuu acaba com mais 3.O ultimo é derrotado por um combo.Ten Ten estava salva.O líder escapava rapidamente pela floresta.De repente, os 6 inimigos restantes, incluindo o lider, surgem derrotados, e Gai em cima do lider inconsciente.

LEE:Gai-sensei...o que houve?

GAI:Ora Lee, voce acha mesmo que uns pé de chinelo como esse poderiam vencer o Jounin mais forte de Konha?Com uma pontuaçao de 58 a 56 em Kakashi!

LEE:olhos brilhando

LEE:Viva Gai-sensei!O senhor é incrivel!

GAI:Sim Lee

TEN TEN:Mas...por que nao se soltou antes?

GAI:Hum, pra que mais cara Ten Ten?Era um teste!Para Lee..e ele passou, com louvor!

TEN TEN:Arriscou tudo...por um teste?

NEJI:gota

E assim o time Gai segue.

**Não percam no proximo capitulo!**

**A luta do time Kurenai!**

**Tiagofye **

**Que bom que gostou de minha fic, mas deixa eu explicar sobre não foi especificado sobre ela revelar aos superiores o fato de estar gravida, pra minha fic ter mais graça, fiz com que ela mantesse segredo, na intençao de honrar Asuma.**

**Kiba vai brigar no proximo cap, nao perca!**

**Caras em geral, desculpa ae pela demora, mas meu pc travo e pá...imagino que o proximo esteja maior!**


End file.
